Buzzstrike
Buzzstrike is a Weaponizer Mini-Con in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Role One of the unique Weaponizer Mini-Cons, Buzzstrike is "conflicted" as rigidly adheres to the traditional Autobot ideals of honor, justice, and fair play yet fears that the galaxy is a dangerous place. As a result of this, he and his teammates have thrown their lot in with the Decepticon Scavengers, who don't have a lot of time for anything noble or idealistic. His new partner Paralon views the Mini-Con and his axe configuration as nothing more than a tool–a relationship that this Mini-Con grudgingly goes along with, knowing that without the Scavengers around, things are liable to get much worse... at least until he decides he's better off pairing up with Bumblebee. History In his youth, Buzzstrike and six other Mini-Cons were kidnapped by Decepticons and taken to Darkmount, where they were genetically modified. Their modifications gave them a swathe of unusual abilities, including the power to impart extra energy to full-sized Autobots and Decepticons and telepathically control their hosts while in their weapon configurations. After the restoration of Cybertron, the Weaponizers were kept in stasis until Starscream stumbled across them while fleeing from Predacons. Starscream freed the test subjects in the hopes of using them to exact revenge on Megatron. However, the Mini-Cons escaped and hitched a ride off Cybertron with Clawtrap's Scavengers, a ragtag Decepticon unit travelling to Earth in the hopes of digging up some relics from the Great War. Disappointed with this turn of events, the Weaponizers tried to find a way to persuade the Scavengers to leave Earth so that they could strike out on their own. Buzzstrike was partnered up with Paralon when the Decepticon headed into the wreckage of Autobot Outpost Omega One in search of Cybertronian artifacts to steal. The pair encountered Bumblebee and Sideswipe, and Buzzstrike used his body-stealing abilities to take command of Bumblebee and fight off Drift. With the Autobots temporarily defeated, Paralon decided to detonate a bomb that he'd set up in case of such an eventuality. Although Buzzstrike balked at the idea of killing the incapacitated Autobots, he reluctantly accompanied Paralon to the base's central command center to ride out the blast. They encountered Sideswipe again just as Paralon picked up a plasma rifle from the wreckage, and after Sideswipe stunned the scorpion-bot Buzzstrike watched the Autobot drive away. The two encountered Sideswipe again as they headed into the lowermost levels of the base—when Sideswipe knocked Paralon unconscious, Buzzstrike took control of his partner's body. After Sideswipe rejected Buzzstrike's offer to let them walk in exchange for the plasma rifle, Buzzstrike quickly defeated the Autobot and bailed. Once Paralon came to, the Weaponizer lied to his partner about the circumstances of their retreat. Paralon bought the story, but warned the Mini-Con not to tell the other Scavengers about the circumstances behind their defeat. At some later point, Buzzstrike was present when Sawtooth and Scatterspike returned from their mission to Mount St. Hilary, and listened as his teammate discussed their predicament with Aerobolt. Buzzstrike and the other Weaponziers accompanied the Scavengers to an automated human cargo ship as the Scavengers prepared to head underwater. When Clawtrap and his crew returned with the Dark Star Saber in tow, the Mini-Cons managed to steal their ship and escape. They headed to the Autobot's scrapyard base to steal a high energy pulse generator. In the ensuing fight against the Bee Team, the Mini-Cons managed to get the upper hand with their body-stealing abilities, but found that the item they wanted had already been destroyed. The Weaponizers left aboard their ship while Bumblebee's team gave chase. Their craft eventually ran out of fuel, but they ran into the Autobots again, and after Aerobolt recognized Optimus Prime, the two groups teamed up. During an ensuing fight with the scavengers, Buzzstrike and his companions were snatched up by Starscream, who attempted to merge with them only for the process to fail because Tricerashot was missing. The Decepticon was eventually able to obtain the last Mini-Con and merge with all seven Mini-Cons. However, Fixit was able to activate a signal and separate Aerobolt, who found Optimus and linked with him, providing the Autobot leader with a powerup that let him go up against the super-powered Starscream. Starscream dueled with Optimus until he was able to be lured into range of Fixit's signal, which separated him from the Mini-Cons. Buzzstrike and his fellow Mini-Cons left Earth on the sub-orbital craft, now modified by Fixit for space travel. Gallery Buzzstrike closeup.jpg Buzzstrike puppets Paralon.jpg|Buzzstrike possessing an unconscious Paralon. Aerobolt Windstrike Lancelon Buzzstrike.jpg|Buzzstrike with Aerobolt, Windstrike, and Lancelon. Tricerashot with Buzzstrike.png|Buzzstrike with Tricerashot Tricerashot, Aerobolt and Buzzstrike.jpg Aerobolt with Buzzstrike and Tricerashot.jpg Weaponizer Mini-Cons on ship.jpg Bashbreaker, Windstrike, Buzzstrike and Lancelon.jpg Buzzstrike, Windstrike and Lancelon.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Servant of a Villain